My MegamiSama
by Hyline
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour, si vous "voulez", complexe d'oedip entre Draco et sa mère Narcissa, si ça ne vous choque pas, eh bien lisez, ça me ferait plaisir!
1. Moi et ma mère!

My Megami-Sama1

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Disclaimer: Les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent au livre Harry Potter de J.K.Rowling.

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

- Note: Comme vous le remarquez (pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà) j'adore écrire, et voici donc la 3e fic que j'ai réalisé dans la rubrique d'Harry Potter.

- Résumé : C'est en lisant le livre ''Lestat le vampire'' de Anne Rice (si vous avez déjà lu) que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une histoire ''d'amour'' entre Draco et sa mère. J'espère que le sujet et l'histoire vous plairont, alors...

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.1: Moi et ma mère!

Il était environ 3h15 du matin, quand Draco entendit des cris provenant d'une pièce voisine. Il ouvrit les yeux, sortit du lit et se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et

tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre, mais les cris avaient cessés. Il allait se recoucher, quand il vit une ombre passer dans le couloir et déscendre les éscaliers. Il reconnut la silouhette de son père. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents. Comme il l'avait deviné, sa mère avait encore une fois été la victime de son père. Du couloir, il put l'entendre gémir et pleurer. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Narcissa était toute nu sur le lit, les couvertures et les coussins à terre. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était en sueur et devait avoir mal. Elle leva la tête et posa ses doux yeux bleus sur lui, puis se cacha aussitôt le corps à l'aide d'un drap.

- Draco ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vous ai entendu crier et je croyais que..

- Il n'y a rien, tu peux t'en aller.

- Mais mère...

- Ne discute pas Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Draco écouta sa mère et sortit. Il avait 21 ans et ne disait toujours rien quand sa mère lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose. C'ètait peut-être parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle, qu'il n'osait pas la faire souffrir comme son père ou lui manquer de respect . Il l'embrassa sur la joue et regagna sa chambre sans discuter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris une bonne douche, Draco déscendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. D'habitude, c'était la femme de chambre qui le lui apportait, mais cette fois-ci, il en décida autrement. Il prépara celui de sa mère à la même occasion, et le lui apporta dans sa chambre.

- Mère ? dit-il en frappant à la porte.

Narcissa apparut après quelques secondes et demanda :

- Cathrine est malade ?

- Non, j'ai juste décidé de vous apporter moi-même le petit dejeuner.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et finit par le laisser entrer. Draco déposa le plateau sur une table à côté du lit et s'assit près de sa mère. Après qu'elle ait fini, il débarrassa le tout et revint aussitôt près d'elle. Narcissa n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans la salle de bain. Draco entendit l'eau couler et s'approcha pour mieux voir, puis il recula et fit demi-tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Draco ? se dit-il, tu vas jusqu'à aller voir ta mère prendre son bain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il entendit soudainement la porte d'entée s'ouvrir et la voix de son père retentit dans toute la maison. Il déscendit immédiatement le rejoindre, pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Père ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Où est ta mère Draco ?

- Elle est dans la douche, elle...

Lucius n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Draco eut peur pour sa mère et suivit son père. Arrivé dans la pièce, il regarda sa femme sévèrement et lui dit en la giflant :

- Tu sais ce qu'on vient de me rapporter ce matin ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Lucius, lui répondit-elle effrayée.

- On t'aurais vu, il y a environ 3 jours, sortir de la maison et aller rejoindre un homme a son appartement.

- Non... c'est faux... ce n'était pas moi...

Lucius ne supporta pas ce messonge et gifla sa femme une fois de plus. Draco l'arrêta et dit :

- Elle dit la vérite père, c'était Nicia, la nouvele servante. Elle ressemble beaucoup a mère, et si vous le voulez, je l'appelle pour vous prouver la vérité.

Draco demanda Nicia et elle arriva. Vu que Lucius passait presque tout son temps a l'extérieur, il n'avait pu remarquer l'arrivée de cette nouvelle domestique. Après l'avoir vu et interrogé, il ne put et ne voulut s'excuser envers sa femme et sortit de la salle de bain. Draco prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. Elle avait l'air si jeune et était si belle, on aurait jamais pu dire qu'elle avait 39 ans.

- Mère ?

- Sors d'ici Draco, laisse-moi.

Narcissa n'aimait pas les marques d'affection et ne supportait pas quand quelqu'un la consolait comme le faisait son fils. Draco regarda sa mère une dernière fois, puis sortit.

À suivre...

1 Le titre veut dire : ''Ma déesse''(Megami-Sama est en japonais)

Voilà ce que j'ai prévu pour ce premier chapitre, vous remarquez que Draco aime beaucoup sa mère, mais cela ira-t-il plus loin? Pour en savoir plus, lire la suite, bisous à tous o


	2. La piscine

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.2: La piscine

Draco était dans la bibliothèque de son père et cherchait un livre contre les mauvaises herbes magiques, car Mr.Tonsi, le jardinier, commençait à s'arracher les cheveux. Il le trouva et le lui apporta.

- Merci Mr.Malfoy, lui dit le jardinier, je m'occuperais de la potion moi-même.

- C'est entendu !

Draco profita d'être dehors pour se promener dans le jardin. Il contourna un gros buisson et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il trouva sa mère assise sur une chaise de jardin, lisant un magazine. Elle l'entendit arriver et se retourna.

- Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que de tourner dans la maison?

- Non mère, mais puisqu'il fait bon, pourquoi ne pas se baigner?

- Moi, me baigner, il n'en n'est pas question, je dois garder la peau blanche.

- Allons mère, vous ressemblez à une morte, bronzez donc un peu.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, si je bronze ton père va... non, rien, oublie ça.

- Mon père va faire quoi?

Elle ne répndit pas.

- Il ne vous donne pas le droit de vous beagner, c'est ça? Je sais que vous en mourez d'envie, puisque vous êtes toujours assise ici.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Draco, je n'ai pas envie de me baigner, point à la ligne.

Draco retira sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa ceinture, son pantalon et plongea à l'eau en Boxer.1 Il remonta à la surface après une minute et sortit de la piscine. Il se dirigea vers sa mère, comme pour aller prendre une serviette et la mouilla en secouant ses cheveux.

- DRACO! MAIS TU ES FOU?

- Pardonez-moi mère, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Narcissa se leva pour repartir vers la maison, mais Draco l'attrapa et la lança à l'eau et il sauta à son tour. Elle revint à la surface et essaya d'agripper le bord pour remonter, mais Draco l'a prise pas la taille et la fit replonger au fond de l'eau.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS? TU VEUX ME NOYER?

Narcissa tenta de frapper son fils, mais il s'enfuit à la nage. Il l'avait tellement énervé qu'elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'allait dire Lucius. Elle plongea à son tour dans l'eau et se dirigea vers son fils. Ce dernier nagea pour se sauver, mais il remarqua que finalement sa mère savait bien nager aussi. Malgré ses efforts pour s'échapper, Narcissa réussit à l'attraper et lui sauta dessus.

- MÈRE ARRÊTEZ, VOUS ME CHATOUILLEZ!

- Je t'avais prévenu Draco, mais tu l'as cherché.

Narcissa se mit à chatouiller son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie de rire. Ce dernier lui emprisonna les mains et la chatouilla à son tour. Elle retira sa robe d'été bleu pour rester en petit dessous et pris Draco dans ses bras. Elle était si heureuse en nageant avec lui qu'elle oublia tout les problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir si Lucius la voyait. Après une heure de rire, ils sortirent de la piscine et allèrent se sécher. Elle repris son sérieux et demanda à Draco de ne rien dire à son père. Ce dernier le lui promit et l'a prise dans ses bras une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Arrivée au 1ère étage, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. En entrant dans la pièce, elle entendit une voix familière et qui lui glaça le sang:

- On s'est bien amusé?

À suivre...

1Qui veut le rejoindre les filles?

Oh la la! Que va-t-il lui arriver? Elle n'aurait pas dû se baigner, mais c'était si amusant, vous ne trouvez pas? Bon, je serais très contente si vous me laissez un review et vous aurez la suite, chapitre 3,4 et 5 la prochaine fois+ jvous aime .


	3. Excuses

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

- Remerciements:Alors Vanilly je te confirme que c une histoire d'amour entre Draco et sa mere, donc merci pour ta review, Atrandom si tu n'aime pas Narcissa avec Draco je ne t'oublige à rien, mais si tu veux continuer… c comme tu veux, moi ça me ferais plaisir tu sais. Je suis contente que tu trouves ce sujet interessant Atalanta de Tebas, merci bcp Ontoni Arigato

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.3: Excuses

Narcissa ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était paralysée de peur. Elle ne sut quoi répondre lorsque Lucius lui demanda des explications. Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit le poignet droit et le lui tordit.

- Je t'avais prévenu Narcissa, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Qui diable m'a donné une femme comme toi?

À cet instant, Draco fit son apparition dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, mais dès qu'il aperçut son père, son visage devint grave. Il s'avanca vers lui et retira sa mère de son emprise.

- C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à l'eau, c'est de ma faute.

Lucius regarda son fils, puis répondit:

- Tu dis cela pour défendre ta mère Draco, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle a fait une erreur, elle assume.

- Je vous jure que c'est moi père. Elle lisait un magazine dans le jardin, puis je l'ai provoqué en la mouillant. Et puis, il n'y a pas vraiment de soleil aujourd'hui, même s'il fait chaud.

Lucius écouta son fils clairement, puis finit par le croire. Avant de sortir, il avertit sa femme d'un regard sévère de ne plus attiser sa colère la prochaine fois, puis quitta la pièce. Draco s'approcha de sa mère pour s'excuser, mais elle recula et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte et dit:

- Va donc te laver, et oublie cette histoire.

Il l'écouta et sortit pour prendre sa douche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mr.Malfoy! cria le jardinier, venez donc voir!

Draco accourut vers Mr.Tonsi et le retrouva dans le jardin près des mauvaises herbes brûlés.

- Et bien, Mr.Tonsi, dit-il, je pense que la potion a marché.

- Apparemment!

Le vieux jardinier était satisfait de son travail et lui rendit le livre de potion. En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, Draco vit sa mère accompagnée d'un elfe de maison, venant vers lui.

- Voici Erri, dit-elle, il s'occupera de ranger et laver tes affaires, ainsi que le ménage de ta chambre.

Le jeune elfe avait l'air timide, mais s'avança quand même vers Draco et le salua en baissant poliment la tête, puis partit vers l'étage et disparut. Narcissa allait partir à son tour, mais Draco la retint.

- Mère? Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco, répondit-elle sans se retourner vers lui, oublions tout ça, veux-tu? Puis elle partit vers les escaliers. Draco la suivit et lui prit la main.

- Je m'en veux... je ne recommenserais plus et par ma faute...

C'était bien la seule personne envers qui il se mettrait à genoux pour s'éxcuser, car cela n'était dutout pas de son genre. Narcissa tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en souriant et répondit:

- Je t'assure que ça va aller. Maintenant, arrête, je ne supporte pas de voir mon fils se traîner ainsi.

Draco se releva et baisa la main de sa mère, cette dernière la retira et monta à l'étage en laissant son fils derrière elle.

À suivre...

Le fils est toujours là pour défendre sa mère, non? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié cette histoire, laissez moi un review, pour les autres, la même chose et la suite: c'est le 4!


	4. Sentiments

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.4: Sentiments

Il était 20h15 et Draco était dans la salle à manger en train de dîner avec ses parents. Narcissa mangeait tranquillement, sans prêter attention à la discution qui avait lieu entre son mari et son fils. En passant, pour poser le désert sur la table, la servante Lettice frôla la main de Draco de la sienne. Ce dernier la regarda étonné, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un geste inconscient, mais elle lui sourit et partit. Lucius observa son fils amusé, ria et lui dit:

- On dirait que la jolie Mlle Mailer te fait les beaux yeux. Tu lui plais apparemment.

- Oh! Je ne sais pas, c'est une belle jeune fille, c'est vrai, mais...

- Mais quoi Draco, elle est très mignone, taquine-là un peu, amuse-toi avec elle, soit un Malfoy.

- Euh... et ben... c'est que j'ai autre chose à faire ces temps-ci...

- Qu'en penses-tu Narcissa? Comment la trouves-tu?

Narcissa leva la tête, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve et répondit:

- Qui? Lettice? Oui, enfin, c'est notre fils qui décide... il fait ce qu'il veut.

Draco observa sa mère, puis son père. Ces deux personnes n'avaient réellement rien en commun, vraiment aucun rapport.

- Bon! dit Draco en se levant, je vais aller me coucher, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Alors bonne nuit mon fils, et repense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Draco sortit de la salle à manger sans répondre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Lettice? pensa-t-il, elle est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

En se disant cela, il entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison se refermer, ainsi que celle de la chambre de ses parents. Il sortit dans le couloir et alla frapper discrètement à la porte de la chambre voisine. Sa mère lui ouvrit et lui dit:

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Draco?

- Où est père?

- Il est sortit, il ne reviendra pas, et peut-être toute la nuit.

Elle disait cela avec indifférence, comme si cela ne la dérengeait pas. Mais elle savait bien que son mari allait passer la nuit avec d'autres femmes et la laisser, elle, seule, à la maison. Draco observa sa mère tristement, car lui aussi savait pourquoi son père sortait le soir.

- Oh! Mère, dit-il, je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi? Tu repenses encore à la petite baignade de tout à l'heure?

- Non, non, c'est juste que...

Il n'avait rien à dire et ne sut quoi faire. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé qu'elle soit malheureuse, seule, qu'elle est vécu une vie si maussade. Il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait, il voulait la réconforter, mais comment?

- Oh! Maman, il n'avait pas eu l'habitde de l'appeler ainsi depuis longtemps, il l'avait très rarement fait.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras et ne voulut plus la lacher. Narcissa resta étonné en regardant son fils l'étreindre ainsi. Elle voulut le repousser, mais il était pire qu'une sangsue.

- Draco? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'as-tu donc?

- Mais rien mère, c'est juste que...

Il était déjà assez gêné de montrer de tels faiblesses envers sa mère, mais encore plus s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

- Draco, dis-moi ce qui se passe? Sinon, regagne ta chambre et ne me dérenge plus.

- Je n'ai rien mère, je veux juste rester avec vous!

Narcissa prit un air mauvais pour cacher son désarroi.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Draco, je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, et tu le sais bien.

Elle réussit à le décoller et à le repousser. Elle allait refermer la porte, mais Draco était plus fort qu'elle, il l'ouvrit et lui sauta une fois de plus dans les bras.

- Non mère! S'il-vous-plaît, ne me rejetez pas.

- Je vais me mettre en colère Draco, lache moi tout de suite!

Narcissa fut très étonné du comportement de son fils, elle n'y comprenait rien, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était si soudainement attaché à elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça, cela lui faisait peur, on ne lui avait jamais montrer de tels marques d'affections depuis son enfance et maintenant qu'elle est adulte, elle a oublié ce que cela voulait dire. Elle tenta une fois de plus de reculer, mais Draco lui échappa en réussissant à entrer dans la pièce.

- Draco, il est tard. Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

- Mais je ne joue pas! Je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas vous quitter.

Narcissa s'approcha de son fils pour essayer de le tirer vers l'extérieur, mais il s'échappa en se dirigeant lui-même vers la porte, mais pas pour sortir. Il la ferma à clé et mit cette dernière dans sa poche. Il est vrai que Narcissa était triste de voir son fils l'air aussi malheureux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Ouvre cette porte et sors! Tu voulais me mettre en colère? Et bien c'est réussit, maintenant sors s'il-te-plaît.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda durement pour tenter de lui faire peur, mais lui, il avait tout simplement honte de lui-même, mais ce n'étai pas de sa faute. C'est la seule personne qui reste dans cette maison ou même dans sa vie qui le réconforte. Il lui caressa la joue en la regardant avec envie, puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Après quelques secondes, le temps que Narcissa réagisse à ce qui lui arrivait, elle recula puis le gifla en plein visage.

- Vous ne voulez pas comprendre mère, pourquoi?

- Que dois-je comprendre? Ce que tu viens de faire est inimaginable, inpensable. Draco? Je ne te reconnais plus?

- J'en ai marre mère, j'en est marre. Marre de voir mon père vous mener la vie dure, vous faire du mal, vous torturer, vous battre, vous faire pleurer, vous tenir ici en prison.

Elle l'observa avec stupeur, son fils avait remarqué tout ça et il a peur pour elle.

Non, c'est impossible, ce disait-elle, il s'en fou de moi, je ne suis que sa mère, une femme qui la mis au monde, c'est tout.

- Qu'en as-tu à en faire? lui dit-elle, ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Si mère, c'est mon problème. Et si je m'en mêle, c'est parce que je vous aime.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir embrasser dans ce cas? Je suis ta mère Draco et non ta fiancée.

- Je le sais, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est venu tout seul. Vous savez mère, je pense beaucoup à vous ces temps-ci, je me fais du souci pour vous et je peux vous dire que j'ai horreur de la magnière dont père vous traite. Je ne l'aime pas, il est inhumain. Je n'aime que vous, que vous.

- Il n'est pas bon de penser à de pareilles choses. Tu ne peux rien faire contre les volontés de ton père et tu le sais.

- Peut-être pas, mais je réussirais à vous défendre contre lui.

- Ne t'introduis pas là-dedans, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Vis ta vie et laisse-moi.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas, je vous aime trop mère.

Il lui caressa cette fois-ci les cheveux et la regarda avec une telle compassion, qu'elle baissa les yeux et n'osa pas l'affronter.

- Ne baissez pas les yeux quand je vous regarde, je ne suis pas père.

- Pourrais-tu me laisser maintenat, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. S'il-te-plaît Draco, j'ai besoin de dormir, j'ai si sommeil.

Narcissa prit sa tête entre ses mains, tant d'images et de pensées lui passer dans le cerveau, qu'elle eut le tournis. Elle tomba dans les bras de son fils, en fermant les yeux. Ce dernier la souleva, la déposa dans son lit, la couvra, l'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit en remettant la clé à sa place.

À suivre...

Personnne n'a été choqué? Tant mieux, mais ça c'est rien, je vous réserve une surprise pour les chapitres 6 et 7, pour ceux qui ont apprécié bien sûr! R.D.V Chap.5 .


	5. Fureur

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.5: Fureur

Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, Draco n'osait se montrer devant sa mère. Son père revint à la maison le lendemain matin, à moitié ivre. Tandis qu'il sortait de sa chambre pendant que Erri y faisait le ménage, il vit Lettice passer et lui sourire. Il ne fit pas attention à elle et partit vers le rez-de-chaussée. Tandis qu'il était prêt de la piscine et qu'il allait plonger, il entendit des pas accourir vers lui. Il vit sa mère en pleur lui sauter au cou.

- Oh Draco, tu ne devineras jamais!

- Que se passe-t-il mère?

- Je savais que ton père voyait d'autre femme quand il sortait, mais pas à ce point.

- Qu'avez-vous vu? Racontez-moi?

- Après avoir fini de lire un roman au salon, je suis monté dans la chambre pour prendre une douche. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai vu ton père allongé sur Lettice dans la baignoir. Il est vrai qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, mais pas chez-nous, pas dans notre salle de bain!

Draco tenta de la réconforter comme il le pouvait, mais ce qu'avait fait son père était dégueulasse. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, son père était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après que son père ait quitté la maison avec un collègue de travail et que sa mère se soit calmé, il alla vers la cuisine pour voir Lettice. Cette dernière, le voyant venir vers elle, sourit tendrement, mais Draco, lui, ne sourit pas, oh non.

- Lettice, lui dit-il en la prenant à l'écart des autres domestiques, voilà votre paye du mois. Partez d'ici, vous êtes renvoyé.

Lettice fut choqué de ce que venait delui dire Draco, elle tenta de bagayer quelque chose du genre:

- Jje suis dddésolé poupour tout à l'heure... ce n'est pppas de ma ffaute. Sauf vvotre resrespect, Mr.Malfoy, c'est vvovotre père qui...

- Je connais mon père Lettice et croyez-moi, je suis désolé de vous renvoyer, mais il le faut. Adieu!

Elle faillit fondre en larme, elle l'aimait tellement et regrétait ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle ne su quoi faire d'autre que prendre l'argent et s'en aller.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À l'heure du dîner, Narcissa était toute seule. Draco était sortit avec un ami, et Lucius devait être quelque part, discutant affaire. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'attendre longtemps, quand il arriva dans la salle à manger tel une tempête. Il regarda sa femme brutalement, s'avança vers elle et la gifla.

- Pourquoi as-tu renvoyé Lettice, Narcissa? Je fais ce que je veux, je renvoie et j'engage qui je veux. Tu n'as absolument rien à en dire.

- Non, nnon... je n'ai rien fait... non, cce n'est pas mmoi...

Il l'a prise par le bras gauche et la souleva de sa chaise pour l'attirer hors de la pièce. Celle-ci tenta de résister, mais il la fit tomber parterre en la giflant de toutes ses forces. Il la souleva par la taille et la mena avec force dans la chambre. Elle lui disait que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle ignorait tout, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il la jetta sur le lit, retira la ceinture de son pantalon, monta sur elle, et la fouetta. Elle se mit à hurler, mais il resta indifférent. Il lui arracha sa robe et se mit à la fouetter de plus en plus fort. Elle tenta de se détacher de cette emprise, mais Lucius était plus fort qu'elle. Du sang ce mit à couler de ses blessures, tandis qu'elle criait, encore et encore.

À suivre...

C'est pas cruelle? Ça va? Mais pov. Narcissa, c'est toujours elle qui reçoit les coups! Et Draco, comment va-t-il réagir en sachant ce qui s'est passé? Voudra-t-il se venger, se mettre en colère? Je vous préviens, les chapitres 6, 7 et 8 très bientôt, mais attention, ne soyez pas choqué+


	6. Tendresses

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

- Remerciements: Merci Atalanta de Tebas pour ton message voila donc la suite, ne soi pas choque stp, Vanilly je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ouais ARIGATO (merci en japonais), jespere que tu aimeras la suite, ouais car… bon breff tu me diras quest-ce ten pense, a plus!

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.6: Tendresses

Quand il rentra le lendemain matin à la maison, Draco se demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un, car apparemment, la villa était vide. Il vit deux ou trois domestiques passaient, mais ils rasaient les murs. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, il était si fatigué, qu'il s'affaissa sur son lit. Il retira ses chaussures, ainsi que sa chemise, lorsque l'image de sa mère lui passa dans la tête. Il se leva et décida d'aller voir où elle était? Ce qu'elle faisait? Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents. Il ne remarqua pas que la porte était à moitié ouverte, il l'a poussa et entra. Il reconnut la solouhette de Narcissa allongé sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle, retira la couverture et vit l'horreur.

Sa mère était allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux détachés et ébouriffés tout autour d'elle. Son dos et ses jambes était couverts de cicatrices, rouges par le sang séché. Elle semblait dormir et respirer difficilement. Draco retira les quelques mèches qui lui cachait le visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, en jurant de se vanger. Il la souleva, mais elle se débatit en lui donnant des coups, à moitié inconsciente. Il arriva à la porter jusque dans la salle de bain, l'installa dans la baignoir et lui fit couler un bain chaud. Il prit le frottoir, y mit du gel douche et lui lava bien tout le corps. Le savon lui brûla ses blessures, elle se mit à gémir et à pleurer, mais sans ouvrir les yeux, comme si elle eut peur de quelque chose. Elle ne savait peut-être pas que c'était Draco qui la lavait. Après avoir finit, il la rinça avec de l'eau qui sortait du jet d'eau, la fit sortir, l'essuya et la ramena dans sa chambre à lui, car le lit de ses parents n'était pas commode. Il la déposa sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'être sorti hier soir, si au moins il avait été là, il aurait sûrement pu empêcher cet évènement de se produire. Il alla chercher une crème dans la chambre de ses parents, puis revint. Il la lui appliqua sur le dos et les bras, puis les lui massa, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.1 Narcissa commençait à se détendre et la sérénité se lit sur son visage. Draco lui massait le dos, puis se mit à déscendre vers les cuisses, les mollets, puis les pieds. Après avoir fini, il rangea le pot de crème sur sa table de nuit, puis se mit à l'observer un instant. Il se sentit si fatigué tout à coup, car il n'avait pas dormi la veille, qu'il s'allongea près d'elle et s'endormit à son tour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa dormit pendant toute le journée et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à partir de cinq heures de l'après-midi. En se levant, elle aperçut son fils allongé près d'elle et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre et toute nu en plus. Elle remonta la couverture qui était à sa pied et se cacha avec. Elle allait partir, mais elle réveilla Draco. Ce dernier, voyant sa mère se lever, l'a prise par les épaules et lui dit:

- Mère! Vous allez bien? Pourquoi êtes vous dans cet état?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle gêné de sa position. Que fais-je dans ta chambre?

- En revenant ce matin à la maison, je vous ai trouvé allongé dans votre lit, blessé.

Narcissa baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir, ou pour se rappeler ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Par la suite, elle ouvrit de grand yeux, puis donna le dos à son fils et baissa la tête:

- Draco? Est-ce toi qui a renvoyé Lettice?

- Pourquoi?

- Répond, s'il-te-plaît?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je savais qu'après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé entre elle et père, vous n'auriez plus supporter de...

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Draco s'exclama:

- Non! Ne me dites pas que...

- Oui Draco, ton père a pensé que s'était moi et m'a battu.

Cela lui fit un choque d'entendre ça. Par sa faute, sa mère s'est fait flageller et a souffert. Il s'en voulut à mort, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu son père d'avoir renvoyé Lettice? Il n'osa plus s'approcher de sa mère, il s'éloigna d'elle et se leva.

- Oh! Mère, je ne voulait pas, c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous faites engueuler par père à cause de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est allé trop loin. Je sais que je ne peux demander votre pardon, car je ne l'obtiendrais pas, mais...

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, Draco, ton père m'a déjà battu auparavant. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est une erreur, c'est tout.

- Une erreur? Non, non, c'était stupide et imprudent de ma part, j'aurais dû me douter de ce qui allait se passer, car père met toujours tout sur votre dos.

Narcissa ne bougea pas et ne dit plus rien. Draco pouvait voir son dos blanc et parfait, mais déchiré maintenant par les cicatrices. Il leva la main vers elle, et lui caressa ses blessures, elle se retourna et recula une fois de plus.

- Ne me touche pas Draco, comment as-tu oser entrer dans ma chambre et voir mon corps ainsi. Je suis ta mère, tu ne peux pas...

- Chut..., lui dit-il, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle lui semblait si jeune et fraîche. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des ses bras, puis de sa taille.

- Draco? Que fais-tu donc? Non..., gémit-elle.

À suivre...

1 Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir, plus tard bien sûr, un fils aussi doux et gentil que Draco o

Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas être choqué et après porter plainte contre-moi ne lisez pas la suite. Ame sensible s'abstenir... Mais lisez quand-même:P


	7. Acte interdit

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.7: Acte interdit

Draco prit la couverture de ses mains et la fit glisser le long du corps de sa mère et la lui retira. La fenêtre de sa chambre était toujours fermé, l'atmosphère y était douce et chaude. On pouvait entendre le léger vent à l'extérieur faire sonner les clochettes du jardin, ainsi que celles du balcon. À l'aide de son index droit, il suivit les formes de sa colonne vertébrale le long de son dos. Son corps était parfait, doux et chaleureux. Comme Draco n'avait pas sa chemise, et qu'il transpirait, sa sueur fit piqué les écorchures que Narcissa avait. Elle tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte, mais elle était trop faible face à ces caresses. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Ils ne pouvaient faire ça!

- Draco, je t'en pris, ne me touche pas...

- Non maman, je ne peux pas, ton coprs m'a envouté, tu m'as charmé. Tu es ma mère, je le sais, mais je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi et de personne d'autre. C'est toi que je veux et n'es pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Ne dis pas de pareilles choses, retir tes mains et calme toi.

- Je suis impuissant face à mes sentiments. Je caresse ton corps comme si je caressait une lyre de mes doigts. Je ne peux cesser cette douce musique à mes oreilles, sinon je risquerais de devenir fou.

Arrivé en bas de son dos, il lui caressa les hanches, puis s'avança un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à la faire asseoir sur lui. Narcissa tourna sa tête et ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux cuisses, frôlèrent le torse athlétique de son fils, ou pouvons-nous dire, de son amant.1 Elle s'allongea sur le lit et il lui monta dessus. Une jambe de chaque côté d'elle, il se baissa vers son cou et l'embrassa sensuellement. Sa main droite se promenait sur ses cuisses humides, et sa main gauche lui emprisonné les poignets en haut de sa tête.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, comme pour se dire que se n'était qu'un rêve, que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas réelle. Mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient bien vrai, ils la faisaient frissoner et trembler. Elle avait peur, peur de se que lui faisait ressentir Draco. C'était son fils et elle l'aimait aussi, de tout son coeur, mais le fait d'être si proche l'un de l'autre, la rendait fiévreuse et nerveuse. Mais maintenant, leur deux corps s'enflammaient et fusionnaient, pour ne former qu'un seul être, la mère et le fils, le ciel et la terre.

- Oh! Draco, gémit-elle, arrête-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Que sommes-nous entrain de faire? C'est contre la nature, contre la loi, contre...

- Tu es ma génitrice et moi ton fils, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, nous sommes des humains libres de nos faits et gestes. Je t'aime et je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me sépare de toi. À chaque nuits, j'espère ressentir ta chaleur sécuratrice proche de mon corps glacé. Si un jour tu me quittais, je ne serrais que faire et je m'en voudrais de te perdre dans les ténèbres.

Narcissa ferma les yeux de bonheur et serra son fils contre elle. Draco quitta le cou de sa mère et sortit sa langue pour délecter son corps. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Narcissa et son corps se paralysa de plaisir. Des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux, cela la faisait tellement souffrir de voir son fils épris de son corps et de son âme. C'était son unique enfant, et elle l'aimait d'une manière plus intense qu'une mère aime son fils. La jouissance qu'il lui faisait éprouvé était nouvelle, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec Lucius. Draco était sensuel et passionné. Cette émotion très forte vainquait la raison et la poussait vers un amour extrême. Elle eut soudain un mouvement violent de l'âme et son coeur faillit lui déchirait la poitrine. Elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient été insensé et déraisonnable, mais la demence les avait envahi et ils étaient inséparables. C'est comme s'ils écoutaient une musique leur murmurer de continuer et de suivre son rythme long et charnelle. Elle se sentait enchaîné, prisonnière de ces caresses qui lui faisaient émerger un nouvel instinct, un ancien instinct où pendant l'antiquité, les relations qu'on appelle complexe d'oedipe était ordinaires et possibles. Elle ne se compliqua plus les idées et laissa faire son fils sans l'arrêter.

Draco parcourait le coprs de sa mère avec plaisir, en ne laissant un endroit vierge sans y imprégner sa signature. Il laissait ses lèvres se promener et ses cheveux glisser sur sa peau. Mais une peur qui le possédait depuis le début ne le quitta pas, la peur de l'offenser ou de la choquer. Il avait peur qu'après que tout ceci soit terminé, qu'elle ne veuille plus le revoir, et l'éviterais. Cela le tuerait et le rendrais malheureux au point de perdre la raison. Mais pour l'instant, les yeux fermé, il ne pensait qu'à la folie qui commençait à le dévorer et au bien-être qu'il éprouvait à dévisager sa mère de cette manière. Il se sentait revivre et en sécurité près de se corps et cet esprit bienveillant.

- Maman je t'aime, se disait-il en la touchant avec crainte et attention, je t'aime. Mon sang coule dans tes veines, mon corps touche le tien et mon amour atteint ton coeur. Nous sommes liés depuis la naissance et jusqu'à la mort.

On entendit le vent souffler au dehors, traversant les volés de la chambre, accompagné d'un son qui semblait être les pleurs d'un bébé et les cris d'une mère.

- Oh maman!

À suivre...

1 Puré, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas chavirer de ma chaise en écrivant cette partie, j'ai fondu comme un beurre sur une poêle. P.S En lisant cette partie, si vous pouvez écouter en même temps la chanson Cold de Everly Brothers & Jim Steinman, (pour ceux qui aime le rock et qui connaissent la reine des damnés),je vous jure que ça m'a donné des frissons

Ou sinon, si vous n'aimez pas, écoutez donc une chanson oriental du désert, style: les milles et une nuit! Par exemple: Terra Firma de Delerium feat Aude ou Oriental Taboo de Arabian Spices ( très vivement conseillé).

Dans cette fic (vous devez vous demander comment j'ai pu écrire une chose pareille?), j'ai plutôt voulu viser les sentiments des personnages et non la description de la scene d'amour. Ce qu'il ressentait et se disait était plus important, la relation physique des deux corps vient en second plant, même si elle est importante aussi. Je ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de pervers mais de sensuelle.


	8. Bon débarras !

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.8: Bon débarras!

En se réveillant, Draco ne trouva pas sa mère près de lui et se dit qu'elle était partie faire sa toilette, car il était 10h20. Il se leva et alla se préparer à son tour. En revenant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il vit Erri, l'elfe de maison balayer sa chambre. Ce dernier, en apercevant son maître, le salua, s'excusa, puis sortit. Draco se vêtit en mettant un short hawaiien bleu et blanc et un T-Shirt sans manches blanc pour montrer ses muscles (un peu macho, non?). Il déscendit au rez-de-chaussée prendre son petit déjeuner, au lieu d'attendre qu'Erri revienne avec un plateau. En buvant son verre d'orange, Nicia Longton, la domestique, entra dans la salle à manger en s'excusant et tendit une lettre à Draco, puis sortit. Ce dernier ouvra l'enveloppe, déplia la feuille et lit:

- Chère Draco,

tu m'excuseras de n'avoir pu t'avertir plus tôt que je serais absent durant environ une semaine, donc c'est toi qui seras le patron à la maison en attendant mon retour, car le travail a besoin de moi.

Ton père

Lucius Malfoy -

Voilà ce que disait la lettre que lut Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère et lui allaient enfin être tranquilles durant une semaine. Il déchira le tout et s'en alla en laissant les bouts de papier, ainsi que son petit déjeuner finit sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la véranda, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est une grande galerie vitrée, décoré aux tapisseries et meubles du XVIIe siècle. Il allait partir, mais il vit sa mère entrer, un roman à la main. Elle leva la tête vers lui et souria en baissant les yeux. Il marcha vers elle et la prise dans ses bras. Elle répondit à cette étreinte en l'ambrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour mère! J'ai reçu une lettre de père qui disait qu'il allait être absent pour la semaine. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je resterais avec vous.

Narcissa hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis quitta son fils pour aller s'asseoir. Draco alla la rejoindre et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- N'auriez-vous1 pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui ?

- Pour aller où et si ton père...

- On ira d'abord prendre notre déjeuner dans un restaurant, par la suite, on se baignera, puis on finira par une bon film.

Narcissa eut peur de la suggestion que venait de lui faire son fils, si son mari le savait, ça serait la fin des carottes, car elle ne peut sortir sans sa permission.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour père, il n'en saura rien.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Narcissa leva la tête et diten souriant:

- C'est d'accord, mais on ne rentrera pas trop tard, c'est compris?

À suivre...

1 Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Draco vouvoie toujours sa mère, c'est tout simplement pour le respect. Ça fait plus discret devant les domestiques.

Voilà, il vous suffit d'attendre les prochains chapitres 9, 10 et 11. Je vous raconterez leur belle journée passé au restaurant, à la plage puis au ciné. Mais se bonheur va-t-il durer?


	9. Belle journée!

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

- Remerciements:Merci Vanilly de lire cette fic et qui te plait je vois; je suis tres heureuse et pour les erreurs et bien c humain mais bon jessaye den faire le moin possible tu sais mais rien nest parfait, merci encore et a plus.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.9: Belle journée!

Comme prévu, Draco et sa mère se levèrent à 9h00 ce matin et se préparèrent pour leur grande journée. Narcissa fit une longue tresse de ses cheveux blonds, mit une belle robe d'été sans manches bleu-ciel, des sandales à petits talons assortis, un sac à main, ainsi que son maillot de bain, une serviette, une crème solaire, un gel douche, un shampoing et son chapeau de paille à ruban bleu. Draco, quant à lui, mit un simple T-Shirt bleu-marine avec une guitare électrique représenté dessus, un short noir muni de quatre poches (deux sur les côtés comme les jeans et deux autres au niveau des cuisses) et qui lui arrivait en haut du genou, mais un peu déchiré au bout, version grunge. Il chaussa par la suite des baskets noirs et blanches, les lacets pendants sur les côté et à peine attachés. Mais il enfila son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements, contrairement à sa mère et lui donna sa serviette ainsi que son portefeuille, mais garda sa casquette.

Draco décida qu'il ferait mieux de prendre sa voiture aulieu de celle de sa mère, pour ne point se faire remarquer, surtout par les domestiques qui pourraient répéter. Il alla donc les voir et inventa qu'il allait reconduir sa mère chez une amie, puis ils partirent. La belle Aston Martin V8 Vantage1 de Draco dernière génération roulait à toute allure sur l'autoroute, la fenêtre de Narcissa était ouverte et le vent lui avait défait tout ses cheveux. Elle rattrapa de justesse son chapeau de paille et ria de joie. Draco fut innodé de bonheur, voir sa mère s'amuser ainsi et être heureuse lui faisait tellement plaisir. Après quinze minutes, il arrêta le véhicule devant un restaurant ''The Bleu Marina'' et ils déscendirent.

- Poisson? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Oui, je veux bien!

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant, comme un vrai couple et s'assirent à la meilleure table situé sur la terrasse en face de la mer. Draco ouvrit le parasol pour ne pas que le soleil les dérenge et attendirent qu'un serveur se présente. Il n'urent pas à l'attendre longtemps, une belle jeune fille arriva et leur tendit un menu chacun, puis repartit avec leur commande. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes de salade de homard garnis de moules, deux bolles de crevettes à la sauce blanche, ainsi que deux citronnades. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en écoutant la douse musique du vent et des vagues. Draco mangea son repas au complet, il n'en restait plus rien, tandis que Narcissa ne put finir sa salade de homard, ni son bol de crevettes. Draco paya l'addition, laissa un pourboire et ils partirent.

Ils déscendirent à la plage, où il y avait déjà du monde et installèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable. Draco se déshabilla, mais Narcissa alla dans les douches pour se changer, car elle n'aimait pas enfiler son maillot sous ses vêtements. Elle ressortit par la suite avec un beau Bikini bleu garni de fleurs blanches et un pagne assorti. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur sa serviette et Draco lui proposa de lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos. Pour le remercier, elle fit de même et ils restèrent allonger pour bronzer un peu et laisser le temps à la digestion d'accimplir son travail. Narcissa était quand même assez blanche et sa peau ne bronzait pas vite, tandis que Draco, il ressemblait déjà à un africain aux cheveux blonds2. Après trois-quart d'heure environ, Draco se leva et plongea à l'eau. Narcissa l'obsera nager, aller à droite, puis ressortir à gauche, ou parfois quand il revenait à la surface, des vagues le faisait tomber et elle riait.

- Merci mon dieux de m'avoir donner un tel fils, que je t'aime Draco.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea de nouveau quand, tout à coup, une grande masse d'eau froide lui tomba dessus, elle se releva en hurlant et vit Draco debout devant elle avec un sceau d'enfant.

- Ah non, lui dit-il, tu ne vas pas recommencer.

- Et si...

Il se pencha et la souleva de toutes ses forces. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il était plus fort qu'elle.

- Dépose-moi Draco, tout de suite. Tout le monde nous regarde, quelle honte!

- Ils n'ont qu'à regarder, je m'en fiche.

Et il la jetta à l'eau en la soulevant jusqu'au ciel, puis il plongea à son tour et la prise dans ses bras. Il nagèrent ainsi ensemble toute la journée et il s'amusèrent sans se soucier une seule fois de Lucius et à savoir où il était celui-là? Ils partirent de la plage à 18h30, mais il faisait toujours aussi bon et le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et partir en route vers leur prochaine destination, le cinéma.

À suivre...

1 Puré de belle voiture, c'est anglais et c'est un méchant véhicule, j'en suis amoureuse, mais le prix $.$ (snif snif) .

2Lolz, imaginez la tête:P

Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop et que j'ai bien fait de choisir Draco/Narcissa comme sujet? Bref, moi je continuerais d'écrire et merci de lire, à suivre ...


	10. Fin de journée

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.10: Fin de journée

En repartant de la mer, Draco paya une glace à Narcissa, mais n'en voulut pas pour lui. Ils revinrent à la voiture et démarèrent en direction du cinéma StarVille. Cela leur prit quinze minutes et arrivés à destination, Narcissa déscendit la première en tapant des mains tel une enfant en voyant les jeux de lumières sur les murs du cinéma. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y avait mis les pieds, qu'elle faillit pleurer. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et durent faire la file comme tout le monde avant d'acheter leurs billets. Comme Narcissa n'aimait pas trop la violence, ni l'horreur, ils choisirent un film d'aventures et d'amour, mais cela n'ennuya pas trop Draco, car il était là pour faire plaisir à sa mère et puis les films d'aventures c'était pas mal, y a quand même de l'action dedans, non?

Avant de rentrer dans la salle numéro huit, ils achetèrent des pop-corn, ainsi que du Pepsi et allèrent s'installer en s'assayant tout en haut de la salle, un peu vers le centre, car c'était là la meilleur place.

Le film commença à 19h25 par des publicités avant qu'une musique orientale vienne envahir la salle. Draco prit la main de Narcissa et grâce à l'autre, il lui fit manger les pop-corn. Le film parlait d'une ancienne citée Égyptienne où un Pharaon avait enfui sa femme sous six mètres de sable1, pour cause d'aldultère. Narcissa s'imagina être à la place de celle-ci si Lucius apprenait qu'elle était là avec Draco. Par la suite, le pharaon fit exécuter l'amant de la reine en le jettant dans le Nil, en plein milieu des crocodiles2. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, un chômeur trainant dans les rues de Venise, en 1883, fut capturé par des hommes mystérieux en pleine nuit et transporté en Égypte par bateau clandestin. Quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva en face d'un vieil homme qui lui parlait en Arabe, mais il ne comprit rien, l'homme lui parla en français et anglais, mais rien non plus. Comme il ne connaissait pas l'italien, le vieil homme lui parla donc en ancien égyptien et le jeune chômeur compris. Ainsi commence son aventure à vouloir faire ressusciter la reine Thiyya 3 des griffes du désert grâce à son amour et reprendre sa place de Pharaon de celui qui les avaient fait mourir. Et plusieurs dangers, obstacles et opposants seront sur son chemin. Et le vieil homme savéra être le petit petit petit... fils de Thiyya et Antalas4 et seul lui pouvait, parmis ses déscendants, faire revivre ces ancêtres grâce à une prophétie et remettre les choses en ordre.

Pendant tout le long du film, Narcissa s'imagina être cette reine et Draco, son amant déchirés par un étranger malveillant et jaloux, Lucius. Elle s'allongea sur l'épaule de son fils et ne le lacha pas durant toute la soirée en le serrant de plus en plus fort à chauqe fois qu'il y avait un passage où l'on montrait le roi Antalas et le reine Thiyya. À la fin du film, quand les deux amoureux furent réunis, Narcissa versa quelque larmes et embrassa la joue de Draco qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Par la suite, ils revinrent à la maison à 23h15 et entrèrent sans faire trop de bruit et sans réveiller les domestiques. Narcissa ne pouvant aller dormir si elle ne prenait pas un second bain, alla dans sa douche, puis en ressortit vêtu d'une serviette. Draco l'attendait assis sur une chaise, et la nuit finit ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

À suivre...

1Ce fut l'un de mes cauchemars, sans blagues

2Et non, c'est pas le film de La Momie, j'ai inventé cette histoire

3Nom berbère signifiant Elle est belle

4Chef amazigh (de l'actuelle Tunisie) qui mena une insurrection contre l'empereur byzantin Justinien 1er. Mort au combat en +547.

Vous avez aimé le film :P! Belle journée au soleil, belle soirée au ciné, quoi de mieux, en plus avec son chéri -, c'est super! La suite S.V.P!


	11. Retour de Lucius

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.11: Retour de Lucius

La semaine passa merveilleusement sans que Lucius ne viennent déranger Draco et Narcissa. Mais il revint, comme il l'avait dit, l'air plus gris que d'habitude et fatigué, mais sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur. On sentait que le calme qui reignait avait disparu dès son entrée au manoir. Draco allait partir à sa rencontre pour lui demander des explications pour son comportement envers sa mère, mais avant qu'il ne déscende les escaliers, Narcissa l'attrapa et l'avertit:

- Si tu dis quoi que se soit Draco, tu auras des problèmes.

- Mais mère, il vous a fait du mal et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Si tu oses une seule fois lui en parler Draco, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole. C'est pas pour être méchante, mais déjà qu'il n'est pas d'humeur, mieux vaut pas nous créer des problèmes. Je t'en supplie, réfléchis.

Draco se calma et écouta sa mère. Il déscendit quand même, mais pour aller acueillir son père, à contre coeur bien sur. Lucius fut content de voir son fils et de constater qu'il avait bien pris soin de la maison durant son absence.

- Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi mon fils, tu es grand maintenant, tu es quelqu'un de responsable et il serait temps pour moi de te trouver une belle et bonne jeune femme. Une Malfoy bien évidemment et non une de ces salles familles de sorciers ratés, mais compte sur moi.

Narcissa écoutait de l'escalier et une douleur au coeur lui prit quand elle entendit les mots ''belle et bonne jeune femme''. Alors c'était fini, le bonheur qu'elle vivait avec Draco allait être cassé par Lucius? Ah ça non, jamais!

- Quoi père, répliqua Draco, je ne pense pas. Moi me marier?

- Comment tu ne penses pas, c'est le moment, tu vas bientôt avoir 22ans et c'est donc ça. Moi je me suis aussi marié à ton âge.

Narcissa remonta dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait assassiner son mari, le faire disparaître, l'enfuir à mille et non à six mètres sous terre. Faudrait-il que se soit toujours lui qui lui gâche la vie, qui lui casse ses rêves et bonheurs? Mais que pouvait-elle faire, rien. S'il elle tentait quoi que se soit, il serait capable de la tuer et elle ne pouvait vivre sans Draco, qui l'aime et qui ne la quiterrait jamais. Elle essuya ses larmes quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et Lucius apparut accompagné de Draco. Elle fit semblant de lire et son mari ne lui répondit pas quand elle dit bonjour.

- Voudrais-tu sortir, je vais me reposer. Va donc lire ailleurs.

Elle se sentit humiliée devant son fils, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco l'observa droit dans les yeux et Narcissa faillit fondre en larme et sortit immédiatement de la chambre et déscendit au jardin, pour se reposer au milieu des fleurs.

À suivre...

Est-ce fini? Est-ce que le bonheur éprouvé par Narcissa et Draco allait être cassé là, subitement par Lucius? Draco va-t-il se marier et oublier Narcissa? Chapitres 12, 13 et 14, à lire.


	12. Projet de mariage

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

- Remerciements: Et bien voilà Vanilly, tu vas enfin savoir la suite et bonne continiuté pour les autres.

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.12: Projet de mariage

Lucius ne quitta pas la maison durant toute la semaine et ne changea pas d'avis pour marier son fils. Sans en informer Draco, il se chargea d'aller lui trouver une femme. Draco, tandis qu'à lui, pensait que son père blaguait et n'y songea plus. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, Lucius vint le voir et s'assit près de lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre mon fils, quelque chose qui te réjuira sûrement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Tu te souviens de ta cousine Litticia, et bien...

- Non père, ne me dites pas...

- Et bien si, je t'ai trouvé une femme parfaite pour toi, une femme qui répondra à tous...

- Une femme comme ma mère, c'est ça?

- Que veux-tu dire par là, répondit-il d'un ton grave, je risque de ne pas bien comprendre.

- Oui père, vous voulez me donner une femme naïve, soumise, impuissante... une esclave.

- Tu me déçois Draco, je ne pensais pas cela de toi. Tu veux donc dire que je suis...

- Je ne veux pas aller plus loin dans cette discution, je refuse de me marier et surtout pas avec Litticia.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis, c'est moi ton père et le maître ici.

Draco se leva de son siège pour tenir tête à son père, quand sa mère fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Draco, dit-elle, ton père à raison, il ne faut pas discuter ses ordres.

- Mère! s'étonna-t-il.

Elle l'observa sévèrement pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas attiser la colère de Lucius. Ce dernier se leva et dit:

- Litticia viendra nous voir demain avec ses parents et tache de faire bonne figure.

À suivre...

Lucius à pris sa décision et Narcissa semble d'accord, mais pourqoi? A-t-elle peur pour son fils? Ça ne doit être que ça. Qu'en pensez-vous.


	13. Remise en question

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.13: Remise en question

Draco attendit que son père sorte de la maison pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et la trouva allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le petit meuble au coin de la pièce, méditant tranquillement.

- Mère, dit-il en la prennat dans ses bras, je ne vous comprends pas.

- Si tu oses parler à ton père de la manière dont il me traitre, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.

- Est-ce une menace? Comprenez que je veux vous défendre et...

- Oublie cela Draco, ton père est capable de tout et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheure.

- Je vais donc le laisser me marier, il n'en ai pas question, je ne veux pas vous quitter.

- Mais cela ne fais rien, Litticia est une bonn fille.

- Que racontez-vous? Ce sont des mensonges, c'est une gamine encore dans ses rêves d'enfant.

Narcissa serra son fils contre elle et lui embrassa les joues.

- Mère, je le sais, vous ne voulez pas me voir marier et partir loin de vous. Il faut donc être les plus fort.

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à verser des larmes de chagrin. Elle ne le lacha plus et posa sa tête sur son torse. Draco lui caressa les cheveux pour la consoler et dit:

- Je vais tout tenter demain pour me faire détester des parents de Litticia. Il n'y a que moi qui est maître de ma vie ici.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir manger, Draco se sentit très fatigué et quitta la table avant tout le monde pour aller dormir. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il vit un hibou debout devant sa fenêtre, une lettre attaché à sa patte gauche. Il déplia le petit bout de papier et lit:

«Cher cousin,

je suis très heureuse de la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre, il paraît que votre père m'a choisi pour devenir votre épouse et j'y consent avec grande joie, car je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bbien.

À demain

Litticia»

Draco déchira le message avec colère et renvoya le hibou sans réponse. Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit tout habillé, d'un sommeil perturbé.

À suivre...

Il ne veut absolument pas se marier, et pourtant sa cousine à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... je rigole!. Sa mère à peur pour lui et souffre à l'idée qu'il se marie. Mais comment ça va se passer avec les parents de Litticia?


	14. Les invités

My Megami-Sama

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Draco / Narcissa

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.14: Les invités

On entendit le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée, des portières claquer, puis des voix approcher. Un des domestiques ouvrit la porte d'entrée et guida les invités au salon où Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient. Draco n'était pas encore déscendu de sa chambre et son père se mit à s'impatienter. Litticia et ses parents prirent place et commencèrent une discution, quand Céline, la mère de Litticia, demanda à voir son future gendre. Lucius envoya Nicia chercher Draco et ce dernier déscendit après dix minutes. Il était habillé n'importe comment et ses cheveux étaient à peine coiffés, Lucius fut choqué et l'observa sévèrement. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde d'un geste de la main, puis alla s'asseoir près de sa mère. Celle-ci riait au fond d'elle-même, mais avait peur de la réaction de Lucius.

- Alors mon neveu, lui dit Georges, le père de Litticia et le frère de Lucius, vous m'avez l'air en forme.

Narcissa faillit éclater de rire: Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à dire?se dit-elle. Son fils avait l'air d'un ivre qui avait passé toute la nuit au bar.

- Oh oui mon oncle, ça va, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

- Et bien, tant mieux. Vous travaillez?

- Non, je suis sans boulot.

Lucius commençait à s'énerver et répliqua:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon frère pour ce qui est du travail, Draco est mon seul fils, donc mon héritier et je lui réserve une très bonne place au ministère.

- Ah, excellent!

- Que faites-vous de vos journées mon cher? lui demanda Céline.

- Rien, je tiens les murs, je sors avec mes copains, on s'éclate toute la nuit, puis on rentre tard le soir.

Les parents de Litticia furent un peu choqué des réponses de Draco et s'observèrent avec inquiétude. Draco, tandis qu'à lui, n'avait rien à craindre, c'était la vérité, non?

Nicia et Cathrine arrivèrent avec un plateau de thé à la menthe accompagné de petits gâteaus dorés. Litticia resta muette durant plus d'une demi-heure à observer Draco bêtement et répondait à peine lorsqu'on lui parlait, comme si elle avait peur de mal se comporter. Ce petit être tout fragile faisait pitié à Draco, il avait envie de quitter le salon et de jeter les invités à la porte. Lucius faisait tout pour garder la face devant son frère, alors que Narcissa buvait son thé sans discuter et riait intérieurement de la situation, mais elle avait peur pour son fils. Après le dîner, Litticia et ses parents leur souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit, puis s'en allèrent. Lucius les accompagna jusqu'à leur voiture, puis revint, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Félicitation mon fils, s'écria-t-il, nous préparerons les cartes d'invitation dès demain!

À suivre...

Et voilà que Lucius l'emporte une fois de plus, Draco va se marier. Il a dû rester sous le choc le pauvre, mais il ne baissera pas les bras de si tôt, à lire les chapitres 15, 16 et 17 pour savoir ce qui va se passer... +


End file.
